1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a dispenser system utilizing a dispensing nozzle supplied through flexible hose wherein movement of the dispenser relative to the hose is facilitated by a swivel connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand held dispensers commonly employ a nozzle or gun wherein the material being supplied is conveyed to the dispenser via a flexible hose or hoses. Usually, the hose is rigidly connected to the dispenser and movement of the dispenser is permitted due to the flexibility of the supply hose or hoses. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that the degree of effort required to translate, position and direct the dispenser is, to a large part, determined by the weight and flexibility of the supply hose.
In the manufacture of automobile bodies, for instance, hardenable foaming materials are often dispensed into vehicle body parts and sections for soundproofing, rigidity, moisture resistant or sound deadening purposes. In such instances, the operator will be located within the vehicle body, or must reach into the vehicle body through a window or door opening, to properly locate the dispenser for placing the dispensed material as desired. Because of the confinement of the vehicle and the intricacies and configuration of the parts in which the foaming material is to be deposited, extensive manual movement of the dispenser gun and hose is required. Normally, the supplying hoses are rigidly attached to the dispenser gun and the flexibility of gun movement is permitted due to the flexible nature of the supply hoses.
However, as dispensers distributing foaming materials utilize two hoses, one hose supplying a resin compound while the other hose supplying a reactant material, and as the supply hoses are normally sheathed within an electrically heated Jacket, the degree of flexibility permitted by the hose is limited, and the hose assembly flexibility is relatively "stiff". Accordingly, it is necessary for the operator handling the dispenser gun to expend considerable effort in maneuvering the dispenser gun and attached hoses within confined quarters, and the operators commonly experience fatigue, muscle strain, carpal tunnel syndrome, and other physical maladies.
Further, difficulty in positioning the dispenser exactly as desired may result in improper or incomplete application of the foaming material, and difficulty in properly positioning the dispenser, adversely affects the quality of the work product.